


You've Grown... A Lot

by Catflix



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, This is supposed to be fluff, but it's not, he still plunged into the river but was saved at the last moment au, i don't know what am I doing anymore, only him and sasuke are left, shisuisaku - Freeform, uchiha massacre happened but with Shisui still alive au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catflix/pseuds/Catflix
Summary: The small, pink blob of short hair pushed up to reveal a puffy face. Shisui's heart ached becausehow could they, how could they she was only a child -- kids can't bethiscruel."Hey," he started instead. "Don't let these mean assho—I mean blockheads discourage you. Just focus on your training right now and let the boys come later.”The child smiled slightly and Shisui thought, that maybe, this day wasn't a complete waste at all.Shisuisaku.





	1. Where the beginnings start and friendships are made

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time Flies Like An Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12668358) by [Katlou303](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlou303/pseuds/Katlou303). 
  * Inspired by [Pinpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089396) by [countesscee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countesscee/pseuds/countesscee). 



Shisui, compared to other people, remembered enough of his childhood. Not to say all of it were happy memories though.

When he turned three, they enrolled him into the academy. He adjusted with amazing speed and became the best in his class, easily catching up to his older classmates. Just how the Uchiha were expected to be.

Then his baby cousin was born and a large chunk of that attention moved away to coo at the newborn. Honestly, Shisui didn’t know what they saw in Itachi. Sure, he was the son of the clan leader, but he was also a wrinkly small thing that Shisui was sure he could beat in a spar.

Besides, Shisui himself had some amazing roots. His father and mother, loyal to Uchiha and amazing in every way, as well as his own great ancestor, Uchiha Kagami. Kagami was a hero, from Senju Tobirama’s own team. How cool was that? Much cooler than something Itachi had.

He had grown to love Itachi, but still. Nobody looked at him the same now that the leader’s son, the prodigy, was here.

Years passed. He was only six and still in academy when he was first introduced to the clan politics. Wrinkly old elders looked down on him with their sour faces and muttered something he couldn’t hear. Graceful kunoichi glanced at him with the interest that seemed to evaporate in mere seconds, while tall, well-muscled men glowered at everything they saw, including him.

And then there was the clan leader, on a whole new level compared to other Uchihas. The Uchiha patriarch was in fact, very tall, easily towering over Shisui. He was also very grumpy. Never in his life, Shisui has seen someone scowl so fiercely. His name was Fugaku-sama and little Shisui decided that this, maybe, was the most scary person he had ever seen.

His opinion changed when the meeting started, however.

Mikoto, as he later learned, was very graceful and exquisite in a very deadly way. Her skin was as white as porcelain and hair so dark it had a bluish tinge to it. She also had those sharp onyx eyes that most of the Uchihas possessed.

Still, even as her face softened in a smile when she saw him and how gentle she seemed to speak with other members, Shisui saw she was the one not to be underestimated. Mikoto seemed to control Fugaku, and he always did as she suggested, without even a hint of hesitation. Often he saw her dab her husband on his shoulder and whisper something in his ear. Fugaku would obey, changing his plans immediately.

Throughout the meeting his aunt would whisper to him, pointing out all the different diplomacy tricks. She revealed him to the sharp, hidden meanings of the sweet, convincing words while complicated sentences had nasty insults shine through.

This was the day Shisui had started to hate the political meetings of the clan.

Right after he turned eight when the Itachi’s brother was born. Again, approval he worked so hard to obtain flew right through his hands, though not that he understood why. Sasuke was a a tiny devil, always crying and throwing a fit every five seconds. And he had that ridiculous chicken-butt-hairstyle, which both caused Shisui laugh like crazy and lose all faith in the haircutter that did the job.

Yet, Itachi stared at Sasuke like he was the most precious little thing and Shisui did not understand any of it. Probably just a sibling thing. Shisui himself never had siblings, so he never thought about Sasuke like Itachi did.

Again, years passed. And that’s where all the twists and turns in his life begin.

*****

_How do you feel about, that, you little fucker? Yeah, run home to mommy and cry, you Uchiha wussy! Your clan is more problems you’re worth and you all are some useless pricks. Pick up out of the village, nobody even needs you or your fucking clan._

Bitter thoughts escape Shisui as he comes trudging from a mission. How dare they? How dare they, after everything he’s done — the Uchihas have done — come trying to disrespect him? It was all so unfair.

He stops and kicks whatever’s near to him. In this case, it’s the stone bench and his foot throbs painfully but Shisui ignores it because  _little ungrateful pricks after all the Uchiha’s done for Konoha in the war howdaretheyhowdaretheyhowdarethey!_

He pushes a fist in his mouth to muffle a loud, frustrated scream and tries to calm down. Those were just some civilians. He must not harm them. They are drunk or something _he mustn’t hurt them mustn’t hurt them mustn’t hurt he’s gonna break all the bones in their little weak bodies MUSN’T HURT THEM MUSTN’T HURT THEM—_

Shisui spins around and decides that perhaps it would not be the best idea to go home now. Maybe he could cool off at the training grounds. He might even take a short-cut through the park, other civilians wouldn’t even notice him if he used the trees and shadows.

Mind made up, Shisui hops and weaves in the air, landing on a nearby tree. Satisfied with his starting point, he starts up the next one, content on doing that until he gets to the practice grounds. His feet land, body quickly following, and Shisui takes delight in his gracefulness that took months to master.

Really, he doesn’t care much for the Uchiha. He’s still loves his family, but, except for Itachi, Mikoto, his aunt and maybe Sasuke, they’re all grumpy idiots half of whom stared down on him. So he shouldn’t be that upset. But of course, the Uchiha pride runs through every one of them, and Shisui both embraces the fact and is ashamed of it.

Like that one time, back in the academy, when they had something like a ‘competition day’. Shisui wasn’t involved because of course it was just for older kids. Mikoto told him it was also because of his broken leg, but Shisui still felt disappointed. If only it could have healed faster, but the his uncle forbid the medic to heal it completely because _“He needs to learn a lesson about practicing tree jumping without supervision!”_. It was unfair, especially since Shisui had already learned the lesson after lying in the forest for two hours before his uncle finally found him and then having a very long and boring lecture on that.

And now he found himself on the bleachers along with several Uchiha elders watching his cousins whizz through.

And the most horrible of them all — he found himself cheering for Sasaki, who was in fact, a siren in disguise of a pretty girl. The amount of times she chased after him because he overheard one of her conversations with another boyfriend was reaching three digits now. It wasn’t his fault, he did not even want to know what they were going to do on weekends ( _love is gross — when I grow up, I’m never gonna date or marry!_ ).

Anyways, right now she was getting ready to spar with some wild looking girl that Shisui distantly recalled was an Inuzuka.

The judge — a newly made chūnin with a scar across his face and still-teenage qualities — raised his hand and announced the contestants.

“Next up, Uchiha Sasaki versus Inuzuka Hana!”

Shisui and the elders cheered. “Sasaki! Sasaki!” One of the elders even stood up and waved his cane on the air.

“If you don’t win this match I’m gonna strip you of your boyfriend privileges, Sasaki!”

Shisui snorted. Leave it to elder Botan to include that in his warnings. But he too raised his hands in the air.

“Yeah, hear that Sasaki! Let’s see who’s gonna be stripped off your darling now!” He hollered loudly. Perhaps even too much, as several parents in the audience laughed — making Sasaki turn a very angry red color.

She still managed to win her match, though, marking the cue for Shisui to run as fast as he could. Thank Kami he already mastered the shunshin by that time. Was he any less skilled, he’d probably be dead meat on a silver platter.

It didn’t matter anyways now. He was twelve now and a successful jonin. Of course, he _could_ join the shadow ranks, but that made him too similar to the Copy Ninja Kakashi for his own comfort. Not that he hated Kakashi, it’s just that — the Copy nin had too much experience in that area and honestly, they were very similar in their growth ranks. Kakashi’s been a prodigy, got the Sharigan, nicknamed Friend Killer, and had a reputation for being one of the most successful ANBU there ever was (which also meant his kill count must be reaching higher than triple digits now).

Shisui was talented, activated his Sharigan under the age of ten, saw both of his parents and his best friend die in the war, and was nearing the stage where Danzo would try to take him into an even creepier rank — ROOT.

Shisui shuddered. Now was not the time to think about Danzo. What he should focus on was Itachi. His younger cousin showed a lot of promise, and that troubled him. Shisui knew how it feels to be a prodigy. He himself is a living example, and he could not say that he’s a good one. Everyone’s always looking at him and Shisui hates it because they can only see a tool, a tool for killing and spying and lying and not the person underneath — a person who maybe has a life too.

Itachi’s already been in the war. Shisui sometimes found him shivering in his bed, experiencing his worst nightmares all over again. He had been there to comfort him, but deep inside he hated Danzo for it. War was a horrible time and they needed as much help as they could get, but sending _four-year olds_ on the front was too much.

Shisui stopped himself from leaping to another tree and quietly slunk down instead. Staying in shadows, he prepared to make a dash for the next lantern. Already adjusting his hands in the position ( _tiger, boar, dragon, ram_ ) he prepared to shunshin away.

A shriek cut through the air and he lost his concentration, last seal flying apart before it was even formed.

Shisui spun around, furious and wary at the same time. His eyes scanned the park around him, but no, nothing. Still paranoid, he climbed the tree just as another shriek rang out.

Shisui zipped through the park and towards the sound, his senses fully on, searching for any signs of danger.

Instead, he got four little blobs of children, their bodies still growing unevenly and laid with baby fat. Three were on one side and the one was across from them. They looked about Sasuke-kun’s age and judging by the way they held themselves, they were probably his academy classmates too. The three girls seemed to be laughing and were very loud.

Shisui’s gaze turned to the fourth girl and suddenly felt a stab of anger. She had bright bubblegum-pink hair. Probably her parents trying to make her stand out. In the ninja world, this mistake could cost the girl her life, which is basically like painting a bright red target on her back.

The three girls laughed again, the largest one pointing her finger at Pinky (Shisui was very original, _thank you very much_ ) in mock amazement. Shisui’s eyes moved again and he noticed that the pink one wasn’t actually laughing. Instead — he squinted — there were tear tracks along her face.

Shisui saw red. His Sharingan activated automatically and he _flew_ out of the damn tree, between Pinky and the bullies, with a sudden intention to protect.

He knew how it felt to be bullied, to be underestimated, to be looked down with disgust. After all, the village elders always seemed to be doing that. Always sneering, pulling out punishments for the smallest mistakes that a _jonin_ could make. So many times he had been locked in the village, unable to do anything but be still. And it wasn’t just the elders too.

His own (much, much older) classmates glared at him with their barely concealed envy and hate. _Cursed Uchiha’s,_ they would say. _Of course they would get special eyes and a prodigy every generation. Looking all high and mighty, as if the rest of us aren’t even worth of their attention!_

Even now, years later, he still had loathing civilians following him around the training grounds. It was unfair. Life was unfair. But then again, this little girl was only four and yet… she already had tormentors picking on her.

The offending kids still had their mouths open in cruel laugher and Shisui realized they have yet not noticed him. That was fine. He looked forward to see surprise on their faces as they watched a figure appear out of nowhere.

He looked back behind him, where Pinky still had tears flowing down her face. Shisui watched, amazed, as a tear crawled down in slow-motion while her eyes widened in surprise. A frightened shriek sounded behind him, giving Shisui enough clue that the others already noticed him.

He turned around slowly, ignoring another shriek (now from Pinky) and put on his blank expression while at the same time expressing murderous intent. Two of the bullies took one look at him and ran. What appeared to be the leader glanced back at them and whisper shouted “No! Kasumi, Fuki get back here _right now!_ ”. Looking back at Shisui once more, she gave a little _meep_ ran away in the direction that Kasumi and Fuki went.

Pinky peeked out behind his right leg, her tiny arms clutching at the hem of his pants. Her expression turned to one of wonder, even as she gave out quiet hiccups. _Adorable_ , thought Shisui, then stopped himself. _Focus_.

“So,” he started, glancing at Pinky. “What happened here?”

Wrong thing to say.

Pinky scrunched up her face, obviously trying to keep out tears, even as few decided to slip out. Shisui panicked inside, Kami why couldn’t kids be easier to understand why couldn’t they all be like responsible adults—

Pinky stifled a sniffle, making Shisui instantly on guard. He picked her up and gently shunshined to the nearest bench.

“Okay, okay,” he took a deep breath from where he was squatting in front of the bench. “Basic information first. What’s your name, kid?”

“Haruno S-sakura,” She sniffed. “Who are you?”

Shisui shook his head. Very funny, dear parents.

“I’m Shisui of the Uchiha Clan. So… Do you want to tell me about it?”

The little blob of pink hair shook itself.

“Uh-huh, fine. How about we play a little game then? One of us asks a question and both of us have to answer it. Truthfully.” When she gave no answer, he continued. “Okay, I’ll start. Uh—” Nothing came to mind.

“Do you have a crush?” Shisui colored a deep red. Kids were certainly different these days. Sakura looked at him through her eyelashes, still waiting for an answer. “Well? Do you?”

“Oh, heh kid…” He scratched behind his neck. He was certain his face was a big red blob, but that didn’t matter anymore. After all, he made the rules to tell the truth and he had to follow them. There was no way out of here unless—

“You go first.”

Sakura gave out an angry squawk. Her pout evaporated mere seconds later though, as she broke into a flushed smile (which, honestly, Shisui thought it fit her waaaay more than any other expression) and mumbled something inaudible.

“What?”

“I said, I do!”

“Oh?” Shisui said, wiggling his eyebrows and making her giggle. “Who’s the lucky guy? Or is it a girl?”

Her face colored a pleasant red. “Ino’s not my crush!” And then, as if she couldn’t keep it inside for much longer, she blurted it out. “It’s Uchiha Sasuke-kun! And I’m gonna marry him someday!”

Shisui’s jaw dropped. “Your crush is that little devil?”

Never he would have thought that Sasuke would actually get fans. And now, apparently, if there was one, there ought to be more.

Sakura frowned. “He’s not a dee-veel.” Her brows scrunched up. “And how do you know him? You’re way too old to play with him — wait, didn’t you say — no — Uchiha? — huh wha—“

“Yes,” Shisui told her gravely. “I’m his older cousin.” Then, to add effect, he groaned dramatically and slumped into her stomach. Sakura giggled, pocking his curly hair. “Shisui-kun?”

“What? And don’t call me Shisui-kun, we’re closer now. And it makes me feel old.” Came the muffled reply from somewhere around her midsection, from where the said person was still mashing his face into the dress.

“How? You’re not that old at all. But okay.” She looked away. “Well… Since you and Sasuke-kun-kun are family… Maybe you can introduce me to him?”

Shisui tore himself away from her belly and looked straight in her eyes. She smiled, unfazed. “Never,” he breathed. “Don’t you dare come near the little assho— I mean, blockhead. Do you know what he did the other day?” When she shook her head, big apple-green eyes watching him, waiting. “He kicked me! And for what? For teasing him about his hair. I wasn’t even touching him and he just went and gave me this horrid trauma.”

He stood up and pulled the hem of his pants up, exposing a little purplish-blue mark on his leg. Sakura watched, mouth open and eyes wide. She recovered quickly though, and gave him another grin.

“I still want to meet him though.” Then, as if remembering something, she added: “You still haven’t told me if you have a crush though.”

“Wha—… Kid, I neve—”

“Don’t lie! I remember my question and I told you mine!”

Shisui scratched behind his neck. “Fine. I do.”

Sakura squealed, jumping off the bench and hopping around him. “Who is it? I have to tell Ino, she waited so long to be a matchmaker even though we’re enemies now but—”

Shisui waved his hands, then grabbed her and pushed her back on the bench. “What, no! What happens here stays here. No telling Ino.”

Sakura _awwwwed_. “Can you at least tell me who is it?”

“Nope.”

“What — why?!” Her face was of pure shock. Shisui laughed inside. Kids were so innocent.

“Because,” he said in his sassy tone. “You only asked if I had one and well, I do. You never asked about the names.”

“But… but… I told you mine!”

“Ah yes, that was a mistake.” His face transformed into a triumphant grin.

The pinkette pouted. “Fine. Your turn.” Her mouth transformed into a mischievous grin and honestly, Shisui was a bit afraid of what she was going to ask when it’s her turn again.”

“I’d like to know why—” he racked his brain for their names. “Why did Kasumi and Fuki and uh, Ami pick on you.”

Sakura wilted almost instantly. Her lower lip wobbled and Shisui was worrying if she would cry and he really should talk to Sasuke about understanding kids his age. 

“They were making fun of my forehead,” Sakura told him sadly.

“Huh, why?” He asked, surprised.

“Because it’s big, that’s why! Ami always says how she could put a whole plate and it will fit and now they’re calling me ‘Forehead Girl’ and how Sasuke-kun will never, ever, _ever_ notice me.” Sakura gave a little sniff.

Once again, Shisui’s heart ached because _how could they, how could they she was only a child — kids can't be_ this _cruel_. "Hey," he started instead. "Don't let these mean assho—I mean blockheads discourage you. Just focus on your training right now and let the boys come later.”

She sniffed again. It sounded wet, and Shisui realized she was on the verge of tears. But then she nodded her head, and met his eyes.

He flashed her a brilliant smile before adding, “Well, I don’t think it’s even that big. Of course, it is a bit big for such a small person. I could literally step on you and not notice—” He dodged her playful swap — “But I’m sure you’ll grow into it.” Shisui concluded warmly.

“You really think so?”

“I do.”

“Well then,” she said as her smile became a smirk. “It’s my turn to ask now!”

Shisui groaned. “Please no. You can’t be that cruel with me. Have mercy, please—ow!” He gasped, looking at her, betrayed. Her finger was still above his shoulder, where mere moments ago she poked him. Shisui slumped. “Oh no. I’ve been betrayed. First Sasuke, then you.” He let his hands up, and cried at the sky, “Why, universe? Why did you do this to me?”

“You, drama queen. Anyways, it’s my turn now and… Who’s your crush? Specific details, please.”

Shisui grumbled before they both burst out laughing. And so it went back and forth until the sun set and it was time for Sakura to go home.

“You know, kid,” Shisui started as they both walked to the gates. “Today was fun. You lifted up my spirits and honestly, I was having a very bad day. Thank you.” He said earnestly.

Sakura hummed happily. “So are we friends now?”

“Friends? Of course we’re friends.” Shisui joked. “What, do you think strangers go around asking about crushes?”

They made it to the gate and Shisui opened it, letting Sakura pass. “Sometimes they do.”

“Ah, well, usually after that, they _do_ become friends.”

They walked a bit in comfortable silence, before Sakura’s home was just around the corner. They turned and — Shisui whistled, that was a big garden over there — it was time to say goodbye.

Sakura smiled at him childishly. “I still can’t believe you liked Asahi so much.”

Shisui laughed lightly. “Well, I told the truth.” His insides clenched and a little voice inside his head whispered _No, you didn’t. You only told her half, didn’t you?_ Shaking his head, Shisui tried to get rid of flashbacks. Sakura was happy now, and he’d hate to spoil it by telling her how Asahi was stabbed through her head and side of neck by a giant naginata from Kumo.

He was returned back to present by Sakura, who poked him in his forehead (which reminded him so much of Itachi even though she never met him). He smiled slightly. “I guess this is a goodbye.”  
She huffed indignantly. “No it _isn’t _. I’m still going to see you tomorrow.” Her brows furrowed in worry. “I will, won’t I…?”__

__The Uchiha chuckled lightly. “Yes, yes you will. Then it’s just a ‘see ya tomorrow’. See ya tomorrow!”_ _

__“Uh, bye bye. See you.”_ _

__Shisui flashed her another smile and disappeared, probably by shunshin. And perhaps a moment too quick, as he never caught the small whisper that flew on the wind._ _

__“I think I have two crushes now, Shisui.”_ _


	2. Surprise, Surprise, It's Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically shisui kidnaps a 4 y/o and does stuff
> 
> oh and also saku has a crush now. not that one. new one

After his initial meeting with Sakura, Shisui got _very_ busy. Uchiha-sama, leader of the Uchiha clan, decided that it would be good for Shisui to join ANBU rotation. _You won’t be an agent all the time,_ he said. _You’ll still be jounin, and will take only some of the missions._

Of course, it’s not like Shisui himself had a word in that agreement. Nobody dared to speak against Fugaku-sama. And the ones that did usually faced a fate than the one they first were in. Besides, Konoha was still recovering from the Third Great Shinobi War and a soldier would mean a lot. Especially with his eyes and talent.

If he was completely honest, Shisui himself never liked being out of action. And being out of action made him twitchy and more aggressive which are the two things you don’t want Shisui to be. Being on ANBU rotation meant that he would get a higher paycheck, though his was already nice enough too. He might get to afford more things and even move in a nicer apartment.

Besides, ANBU rank would give him access to more confidential information. Perhaps on the Uchiha along with other clans — something that he was itching to get for years. Shisui grinned, thinking of all the blackmail he might get.

The young Uchiha brushed off his thoughts as he neared the academy. He had more important things to do. Taking a look at the street clock, he furrowed his brows. _5:00 PM_. If he remembered correctly, that is the time when the first years get to go home.

Shisui scratched his forearms. please , he prayed. Let Sakura be one of those kids who get home by themselves, without parents. He couldn’t imagine how confused (and angry) they would be if they found their little young girl with an Uchiha. He could easily cripple a small child.

Shisui himself, only met Sakura a few days ago, so he _shouldn’t_ suddenly take her to Kami knows where. But then again, he might burst with excitement. Itachi wouldn’t like an exploded Shisui in his garden, right? Yes, that was enough explanation. He’ll just anonymously take Sakura out from academy without the notice from parents.

Shisui stopped. That sounded suspiciously like kidnapping.

No wonder elders didn’t trust him much. Maybe he should listen to pretty much the whole clan and start being more ‘responsible’. Then again, that would be _boorrriiiinngg_. Shisui had always believed that life should be full of fire and a rollercoaster of emotions. Without it, life would be like a monotone cycle of mission, murder, heal, walk back home, and repeat.

The wide red gates of the academy were nearing. Sparkling in the sun with fresh paint, they reminded him of his own childhood. Shisui grinned, recalling the first time his class tried the Kage Bunshin jutsu.

A little kid brushed past him and took off. Then another one. And then three more. Soon he lost himself in a sea of colorful heads running through the gates home. Shisui wobbled a bit after a particularly large student flew out of the gates past him. He placed his hand over his eyes, shielding them from the sun, and tried to find a pink blob among all those children.

His eyes scanned the sea of color. He could see pretty much every color in here. He even found Ami and her friends, but decided not to approach them.

“Now, where could she be…”

A small hand tugged on the hem of his shorts at the same time as a chakra presence appeared behind him. It was measly and pitifully small. Then again, Shisui had too much experience with enemies concealing their chakra signals. He whirled around, hand already slipping into kunai pouch when—

“Oh.”

Bright apple green eyes stared at him, half confused, but still shining. Giant smile blossomed across Sakura’s face as she let go of the fabric. “Hi Shisui! Whatcha doing here? Aren’t you a bit old for academy?” Her nose scrunched up. “Oh wait, you’re Sasuke-kun’s cousin. Did you come to pick him up? That’s weird, he usually goes home by himself…”

He breathed a sigh of relief before placing the death knife back in his pouch. “Kami, Pinky, I almost cut you to ribbons a moment ago. Don’t you _ever_ do that again.”

“Nah Shisui, you’ll never hurt me! You’re too nice for that. And don’t call me Pinky.”

Shisui scratched the back of his head as his mind darkened. _You don’t know half of the things I’ve done, Pinky. I’ve done so many things_.

“Hahah… Maa, Sakura, am I not allowed to visit my old school, feel nostalgic again?”

“Oh. So that’s what you came here to do?” She eyed him for a moment. “You came here to stare at your old prison?”

Shisui laughed, feeling lighter than he had in years. “You got me. I didn’t. To tell the truth, I came here for you.”

“For me?” She repeated, confused. Then, she grinned. “Are we gonna go eat dango again?”

“Uh… Not this time, kiddo. This time it’s special. I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“A _surprise?_. What are you doing here standing doing nothing c’mon c’mon c’mon let’s go!”

The young Uchiha snorted, but squatted down anyways. Sakura circled behind him and crawled on his back. Shisui felt the pinkette’s head resting on his shoulder and arms linked secure around his neck. His arms grabbing onto her feet, he stood up and willed chakra to flow into his feet. In less than a moment he was already jumping through the gates and into the park nearby.

Sakura let out a small _oof-_ somewhere near his ear. Shisui felt her breath taken away as he wondered whenever she closed her eyes or not. Now he hoped he didn’t scare her. Few children liked to get snapped out of the air and glide over trees like overgrown fleas. He had more than enough experience with Sasuke. It all ended with a scared Itachi, several hundred scratches, and a very furious Sasuke. As well as a traumatic experience for Shisui.

“Wow,” Sakura whispered and he decided that no, it was only Sasuke who did not like flying.

“Like it?” Shisui asked, smug.

“Of course! Shisui this — and you jumped and _wow_ and we’re flying and I can see the treetops — _how_.”

“Magic, kid.” He chuckled. “I am very magical. I can even turn into a unicorn if I get enough positive-intermediate energy during the day as well as—”

“It was chakra, wasn’t it?”

Shisui’s eyebrows went high. “Oh? You already know about chakra?”

Several pigeons got spooked with their landing and took off, scattering feathers everywhere. “We learned a bit about it in Academy. We’re not allowed to try any tricks with it though. Not until we’re in the fifth year.”

“So, what do you know about it?”

“Well… I know that you can push your chakra hard into your skin and it can make it hard as stone, so sharp things can’t cut you! Or that you can meditate and increase your chakra level by a lot! Or, uh, you can stick to things using chakra?”

“Oh huh. I don’t remember them teaching us about that during my time in the academy.”

“Maybe you didn’t listen and slept through the whole class year!” She giggled. “Like Kiba-kun!”

Shisui rolled his eyes and gave off a dramatic sigh. “Well, well, well, comparing me with that mutt already, Sakura? Sasuke already told me enough about him and his dog.” His narrowed his eyes and jumped right through a hole in the greenery. Coming to halt on the ground, he lowered down on his knees.

The pinkette hopped off his back and jumped around him, her eyes shining with excitement. “Well? Well? Where’s the surprise? C’mon c’mon, show it?”

Shisui smiled mischievously. “Wait. Don’t rush me, or I will blow everything up.” His hands were already falling into familiar seals. For a moment Shisui felt the comfort of the jutsu that saved his life countless times. Aiming the jutsu at a certain spot, the last seal fell in place and Shisui stood back to admire his work.

Sakura gasped. There, where before was nothing, now stood a treehouse. The tree branches enveloped it and there was a small ladder at the bottom. It was new, the wood planks still fresh and painted several days ago.

Shisui scratched behind his neck, laughing nervously. “So, um, yeah, it isn’t mine.” At her amazed look, he quickly continued. “I didn’t steal it! How can I even steal a _treehouse _? No, me and my old team did it. We were going to present it to the park today, but I wanted to show it to you before other kids went in and uh... Destroyed everything.” His smile wavered when Sakura did not reply. “Uh, hey, Pinky? Pinky, are you oka—”__

__Tiny hands wrapped around his waist, a blob of pink mushing itself into his abdomen. “Thank you, thank you!”_ _

__“O-oh.” Shisui’s mind went blank. He expected a reaction more… more… Less enthusiastic. Then he remembered that Sakura was friendless for quite some time now, and she wasn’t given gifts as often._ _

__Sakura untangled herself and looked back to the treehouse. “It’s beautiful,” she breathed, enthralled._ _

__And it was. The treehouse stood high and mighty, ornaments decorating its sides. There a balcony, more like a platform, to the side, and there was a rope ladder dangling from it._ _

__Excitement filled Sakura's body. She jumped around, her eyes darting to the ladder and the door. Before he knew it, she grabbed Shisui’s hand and was leading him inside._ _

__“Whoa!” Shisui awkwardly followed her after. “Slow down, Sakura, it won’t run away or something!”_ _

__She didn’t say anything, her eyes set on the ladder. Shisui laughed inside. Children are way too serious._ _

__They reached the ladder. Shisui hoisted Sakura a few steps up before climbing himself. The treehouse wasn’t exactly the tallest house in the world, but it did go up above the ground quite some feet._ _

__Sakura climbed on the balcony, already preparing to look over _everything_ in the house. Shisui followed suit a few seconds later. “Now Pinky, it would be my responsibility to show you around.” Doing a mock bow, he offered his hand to her and without waiting to see if she took it, flashed inside._ _

__————————————_ _

__They were sitting on the balcony, legs dangling over the edge, the sunset a giant mix of colors before them. The pair explored every part of the treehouse, _everything_. From the main room to the windows to the secret door that went into the tree trunk to a reading nook. Everything._ _

__“You know, Shisui,” Sakura gave a sudden start. Shisui’s eyes lazily flickered towards her. The sun shone in her face, her apple-green eyes a different shade along with her hair which seemed blood-red._ _

__“It seemed like only yesterday I had no friends and it was so lonely, very. I know you for a week now, Mommy says it’s not such a long time, but…” She struggled to find the right words._ _

__“But… I used to have a friend. She was very pretty and very good at shinobi, much better than me. But she noticed me and she _cared_. And now we’re apart because of some stupid rivalry.” She gulped. “That won’t happen to us, right?”_ _

__And Shisui understood. “Of course it won’t! What do you think, I’ll stop being your friend just because? Of course not. Listen, Sakura, I’m not one of these kids who will be nice to you for one day and then dump you. Trust me.” And then, to lighten up the situation (and because he’s fuckin _Shisui_ , what did you expect?), he added. “Besides, I don’t want to marry Sasuke, so you’re all safe, don’t worry.”_ _

__Ignoring her colored face and dodging her hit, he thought to himself for a moment._ _

__“You know my thoughts, Sakura? You should stop focusing on Sasuke too much. I-I don't mean completely forget him, haha, that’s kinda hard, but maybe... I’m trying to say, you already lost Ino-chan over something that’s not even important.”_ _

__“But… But I like Sasuke-kun. And someday he’ll like me back, wouldn’t he?”_ _

__“Of course he will. But perhaps it would be easier if you drew some attention away from him. Love is… love can become complicated for someone your age.” His face had an unreadable expression, but his eyes had a pained look in them. “Trust me, Sakura. Run happy and free while you can. I’d hate to take your childhood away from you. Love… is something you can put away for later.”_ _

__Big, innocent eyes stared at him obediently. “Okay, Shisui! I’ll do my best!”_ _

__Shisui laughed, feeling lighter. Kids. So innocent. Sometimes he wished he could be as innocent as them but… Memories and flashbacks. He didn’t even feel anger or fury or anything anymore. Just emptiness, with a smallest hint of sadness. “Now, don’t get all high and mighty now. I say, now that you got much more time from Sasuke, we should focus on your training.”_ _

__“M-my training?” Sakura’s shoulders sagged. “O-oh. Um. Do we _really_ need to?”_ _

__Shisui’s eyebrows rose, slowly. “Of course. Every ninja focuses on their training. Someday, it’s going to pay off by saving your life.”_ _

__“But, uh, can’t I go without extra drills? I already have combat training at Academy.”_ _

__“Sakura…” Warning bells. Time to get serious. “How good are you in taijutsu? Genjutsu? Ninjutsu?”_ _

__Silence. Pause. Then, finally—_ _

__“Okay, okay, I admit it! I’m horrible at ninja skills, okay? Is that really that bad?”_ _

__Shisui sighed. Oh no. It looks like he found a challenge. He slowly twisted so he could look at Sakura’s face better._ _

__“Sakura, tell me, if you were ever in a situation that required fighting, what would you do?” She needed to understand. “You can’t go on without combat skills when you’re a shinobi. Civilians, perhaps, yes, but shinobi. Shinobi have to be able to fight. What would happen if an enemy attacked you but you can’t even blow a worthy punch?”_ _

__“I… I don’t know. But I think I get it.” She tossed her hair out of her face._ _

__He thought for a moment, silent. Perhaps…_ _

__“Do you want me to train you, Sakura?”_ _

__She blinked several times, taken aback. “Train _me_? Why would you do that?”_ _

__“Because. You are a friend,” Kids shouldn’t be hearing about this until they’re older, but then again, they were shinobi. “I don’t want you to die out there on battle field because in one moment your mind went blank and you couldn’t focus and—… And. You’re my friend. And trust me, I’ve seen similar scenarios countless times, even before you were born. I don’t want you to end like them.”_ _

__Sakura widened her eyes, her mouth making a little _o_. And then she recovered, her jaw set and her eyes glimmering with determination._ _

__“Okay then, Shisui-sempai! I promise to work hard and I will get stronger and I’ll protect everyone, you included!”_ _

__He grinned, ruffling her hair (and ignoring her annoyed squawk). “That’s more like it! Glad you finally decided to become stronger!”_ _

__And with that, the pair agreed to meet together sometime later tomorrow. Shisui delivered the pinkette home and escaped. Though of course he waved, he couldn’t resist when the small blob of a kid flapped her arm at him._ _

__Shisui felt lighter than he had in years, this time coming home with a smile and hope._ _

___Asahi… Wherever you are, I hope your happy._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoi peeps im back from the dead yey.
> 
> Anyways, I hate this chapter. I'll probably come back to it sometime when I get motivated (which is basically never)
> 
> AND YAAAYY EMOTIONAL STUFF IN A TREE HOUSE :D
> 
> shisui is basically the clown of the whole uchiha clan and he's an idiot because he pretty much took saku without parents' permission but he's an idiot what did you expect
> 
> my vocabulary is now ranging from blob to maaa
> 
> kiba makes a cameo without knowing he did. he's just like hana in last chapter so proud *proud parent tears*
> 
> also, saku needs a normal nickname. pinky sounds too cliche so im gonna make a shameless beg for comments asking to come up with nicknames thanks.
> 
> my editor is busy with math they shall not edit until later this day but anyways 2 heads are better than one i need a beta thanks
> 
> shisui is now a sensei. or sempai. or shishuo. idk anymore hah. i really need to find him a decent title honestly, thanks
> 
> also, this whole chapter was born pretty much out of nothing which means i sat down and just wrote it all down without a story line, notes, or anything. it will make some major plot holes in the story, thanks
> 
> i need to edit the tags now, thanks for reading, comments are appreciated, til next chapter!!!


	3. I disappeared and now I'm back and oh my god what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cough cough i'm starting to hate each chapter even more

A month passed. Sakura rarely saw Shisui anymore, which was saying something since she looked so hard. Looking out of the window during her classes instead of paying attention. Staying at the tree house for hours everyday. Lounging around of what she knew was his favorite dango stand. This did not exactly help her grades, which sometimes made Kaa-san and Tou-san doubt if the ninja career was right for their daughter.

  


Sakura did not mind though. Not much was on her mind these days. For the most part, the only things she thought about except for Shisui and his whereabouts was her homework. Anything else took little space in her head. Not to say she was stupid though. Having the best academic grades in class, she could count herself as a genius.

  


Another thing she wanted to tell Shisui but couldn’t.

  


Sakura hopped along the path that lead to her home. Autumn was already here and soon she’ll have to wear warmer clothes to the Academy. The puddles gleamed in the afternoon sun, and Sakura remembered that it rained this noon. She eyed them for a moment, before carefully dipping in one end of her sandals. It did not even reach past the platform or get to her toes. Deciding that it was safe enough for no underwater monsters to live in the puddle, she hopped right on it.

  


Water splashed everywhere, but Sakura did not care. This was her moment of fun, a moment so rare and precious, that she couldn’t waste it. She grinned, mischief on her face, and hopped onto the next puddle, coming closer home. The next one showered her in droplets, tiny rainbows flickering on the asphalt. This time Sakura couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her. She sped up, gaining speed, running like her Academy sensei taught her.

  


_Hands behind, straight line passing through my whole body. Centre of gravity bent the smallest bit…_

  


She turned left on the crossway, heading for the park instead of home, tipping to the side to keep her balance.

  


_Fingers in position to quickly grab kunai and shuriken…_

  


Sakura passed the playground, several of her classmates already there, laughing in small groups. The pinkette shoved away the feeling of loneliness, pushing her body in the direction of the treehouse.

  


_Hair away from the face, nothing should get in the way…_

  


She could see the treehouse in the distance, though it was coming closer and closer. Slowing down enough to be able to hop on the puddles, she reached the ladder. It was wet from the rain, but the smell of wood was calming and reminded her of rainy days in which she and Ino-pig used to go outside with umbrellas. And Kaa-san would look at her and scold her slightly from still becoming wet. She didn’t scold too hard though. And in the end she always smiled and helped her to change into dryer clothes.

  


She plopped down on the platform, managing to climb the slippery ladder. There were more puddles here, with pretty orange leaves floating on top. Sakura dropped her schoolbag and hopped on one of the particularly large ones.

  


Pig probably found herself another group of friends. She was the kind of a girl that everyone wanted to be friends with. Unlike Sakura. She had to admit, she missed Ino-pig, the girl was always so _sunshiny_ and bright and giggly. And that time when she stood up for Sakura… No one ever, ever, _ever_ , stood up for her. Everyone only picked.

  


And then… Then was that time Ino called her a flower. _You just didn’t bloom yet,_ Ino had said. _But you will soon, and then you’ll become the prettiest flower in the garden._ These words went to her heart. But Ino had probably already forgotten about tiny, unnoticeable Sakura, who was always lost in her shadow and had zero in taijutsu scores.

  


Why’d they even end their friendship? Wistful, Sakura stomped the leaf floating nearby. She missed, and a waterfall of droplets rained over her. So what if they liked the same boy? They could still be friends, surely? And from what Shisui said some time ago, Uchiha’s have arranged marriages. Sakura decided, that if, Ino became the bride, she wouldn’t feel mad. But would Ino accept her back? What if Ino cared on who was going to marry Sasuke-kun? And what if... What if Ino decided that her friends were much cooler than Sakura herself — and, and... And maybe she wouldn’t want to be friends?

  


What if she remained friendless forever?

  


Sakura crouched, looking at her reflection in the puddle. Big forehead, unstylish and strange colored hair, skin too pale, small eyelashes... She was so… weird. Unlike Ino, with her perfect hair and enough tan from that one time she went on vacation to Suna.

  


Sakura could not resist this time. She kicked the water on the platform again, but this time with all her strength. And, unlike last time, the water decided to spray _over_ the platform, on the ground below. Sakura watched as the water arched in the air, light shining prettily through the droplets. Then that effect faded and the droplets disappeared on the ground below the platform.

  


“Oi! Who’s throwing water on my head?”

  


Sakura froze, as her stomach churned. She knew that voice. Could it… Could it be…?

  


“Candy-floss, is that you?”

  


It’s him. It’s him! It’s really him!

  


“ _Shisui!_ ” Sakura lunged over the platform, airborne in her reckless moment.

  


“Oi, kid, _what the heck are you doing—_ ” The said boy scrambled up the ladder with the speed of lightning. He managing to catch her in midair. Time slowed down and she clung to his neck, hugging him, tears threatening to escape her before—

  


Shisui gave a big _oof_ as they landed on the group, Sakura falling out of his grip and crashing in a giant pile of leaves. She wasn’t hurt though, and she climbed-swam out of it laughing. Shisui cracked her a grin from where he fell on his back and onto the soft grass. The fall wasn’t big enough to hurt him, though it did push all breath out of him.

  


“Missed me, Candy-floss? Gave me quite a scare there, hah.”

  


And then the feelings came rushing back, like a water behind a broken dam. Sakura hided her sniffle.

  


“You!” She clambered over to him. Shisui sat up and held up his hands, cowering. Sakura ignored that. Her feet stomping, she came over and fiercely hugged the poor boy. His arms hesitated awkwardly, before embracing her too.

  


“Where _were_ you? Gone for a month, you’d think I won’t worry?” Her voice broke. “I waited and waited and waited over here for hours each day, no word no news of you! As if you evaporated! And you didn’t even tell me! Hmph.” Sakura withdrew from the embrace and crossed her brows, frowning. “I am mad at you now.”

  


“Hey, hey, Candy-floss, I’m sorry. Please don’t make that face. Your nose wrinkles all weird and funny and— pfft, hey, stop!” He laughed, dodging her light hits.

  


“Shush! You can’t feel anything anyways and let me be mad at you for five more minutes before I give in. And my nose does not wrinkle.”

  


“Whatever you say, Sakura.” He tried to calm down his chuckles. “But you’re right, I am a jerk for not telling you. And I apologize. I hope you can forgive me, Candy-floss.”

  


_Do not give in, do not give in, do not—_

  


“Hmph! Fine! You’re forgiven,” The pinkette huffed. “Where were you, anyways?”

  


“Ah, right, about that…”

  


“Huh?”

  


“Yeah, where was I, right, uh.” Shisui scratched behind his neck, taking his gaze away. “I was on a mission with several people and I… conveniently forgot to tell you. It doesn’t matter. Yeah. I do that sometimes. Anyways,” He changed the topic. “What happened while I was away?”

  


“Oh, nothing much. We started practicing the hand signs for Bunshin today. I got them down very fast!” She beamed at him. “And also we met this new teacher volunteer. Michiko-sensei says that he might be our next sensei, when Oyaka-sensei retires in a few years. But he’s _reeeaaaally_ young and he has this scar over his nose and he said he’s a chunin and his name’s Umino Iruka!”

  


“Hah, Oyaka-sensei’s still there? That old fart taught my uncle and me — he must be so old by now.”

  


“He is! That’s why he’s retiring!”

  


Shisui chuckled. “And how are things going with little Sasu-chan and Ino-san?”

  


“Oh. Uh.” Sakura withered before him. “I still didn’t ask her.”

  


Shisui raised his eyebrow and _tsked_. “Still? Why not, Sakura? It’s been a month already.”

  


“Well… I thought… Maybe she wouldn’t want to be friends with me anymore…”

  


Shisui sighed and bopped her on the nose. She wrinkled it up, staring at him.

  


“Candy-floss. Stop worrying about all the small details. Just come up to her, smile and say, _We don’t have to be enemies because Sasu-chan is so handsome and lovely._ ” He crowed out the last part. “Ask, _Can we still be friends?_ and Ino will reply, _Of course we will!_ and if she doesn’t, then you call for me and I heroically show her what an awesome friendship we have here. And she would want to have an awesome friendship like that too, _voila_! Friends again!”

  


Sakura giggled. “You think that would work?”

  


“Of course. Or I am not an awesome enough person for you?”

  


She waved her hands, snorting. “Not as awesome as me... But awesome enough.”

  


“Exactly. A plan with a hundred percent of success!” He fist pumped in the air, victorious.

  


Sakura smiled at him. She only realized, but she was glad to have met him. Shisui was a good friend. Sakura could not imagine how much more miserable she would be, if she didn't have Shisui.

  


She should tell him about that.

  


Sakura fidgeted, trying to put giant meaning behind the words. “Thanks, Shisui." She fidgeted some more. "I missed you.”

  


It was Shisui’s turn to wave his hands. “Oh pfft, no need to thank me or I’ll get all sappy and sentimental and you’ll have to carry me home because I’ll cry in a minute.”

  


He understood.

  


“Oh, hey, wait don’t!” She nudged him playfully. “You’re too heavy for me to carry anyways.”

  


“Ah, but you’re very strong, aren’t you, Candy-floss? I foresee,” Shisui twirled his fingers in front of his eyes in a divine way. “You will lift a giant boulder one day. And you’re going to be very strong, and you’ll punch all the boys that dare to ask you out—”

  


Sakura blinked at him, horrified. Shisui could sometimes be scary, though she liked him all the same. “Why would I do that?” Her brows furrowed in a worrying manner.

  


“Pff, nah I’m just kidding. But it is getting late, and super-strength would’ve been nice at nights.” He ignored the shiver that went up his spine as he remembered his mission. “Let’s get you home before your parents start to worry.”

  


_______________

  


_Blood coated his hands, up to his elbows as Shisui pulled his arm out of the man’s chest. Battle was ranging around them. Half of his team trying to keep the guards at bay, other half infiltrating the house and just his luck: he was fighting. His senses tingled and he ducked in time to avoid an array of senbon aimed at him. Jumping up and onto a branch of the apple tree beside him, he surveyed the battlefield._

  


_A small shadow flunked past him in a sneak attack. Shisui watched as the tiny ANBU sent a barrage of kunai towards a guard near the entrance. Avoiding them and distracted for a moment, the guard let Agent Oshika to cut his the main artery. Oshika was five or seven, perhaps. Shisui wondered if Oshika worked for ROOT, and ignored the horrified screams behind him._

  


_Oshika was young, that was out of question. What was he doing in shadow ranks, Kami only knew. And that slimy worm Danzo too, fuck his life._

  


_He jumped onto the shoulders of the guard under him, trying to find weak spots in the man’s armor and sticking a dozen of poisonous senbon inside._

  


_Ram, Horse, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Ox, Tiger—_

  


_The giant fireball enveloped the the area they were fighting in. More screams. Shisui refilled his lungs with air, ready for another fireball. Three were already down. Their scorched faces and shrieks of agony piercing the air sent shivers down Shisui’s spine._

  


_He blew out more fireballs. A team of familiar shadows jumped out of the window on one of the towers. They signaled to the agents below, Shisui included, dragging the body of the Daimyo with them. Chaos ensued. Shisui powered chakra in his hands, pressing it to the helmet of the man he was fighting with. His head blew up in his helmet, coloring Shisui’s mask with crimson blood and the leftovers of his brain._

  


_Eyes, eyes, creepy gleaming eyes watched his every movement as he too, moved into the forest._

  


_Not safe not safe not safe-_

  


_A knock on the door. Shisui woke up from his dream, startled. His eyes darted around and he gripped the handle of the kunai he kept under his pillow_

  


_who was here who was here—_

  


Another knock on his door, this time louder. Shisui blinked. Assassins would not knock. In his panicked state he assumed he was back in the forest, pursued by Daimyo’s guards.

  


No. This was his room. It’s safe.

  


His hold on the kunai lessened, as he creeped to the door.

  


“Who’s there?” His voice rasped, Shisui winced inside at how dry he sounded.

  


“Uh… It’s me, Shisui-nii. Mikoto-sama is calling for you, she sent me here to tell you to get dressed and be in the main hall in ten minutes.” His younger cousin’s voice chirped through the door. “She says there is someone waiting for you there!”

  


“Ah… Thanks Hiro-chan. I’ll be there soon.”

  


“Alright! Just don’t take too long, they... look peculiar. And they stand out like a sore thumb. See you later!”

  


Shisui frowned, already putting on a new shirt and leaving his shinobi gear on his bed. Civilian? In Uchiha’s household? Did an old long lost twice removed uncle come in or something. He searched around for his comb, in an attempt to at least make his hair look presentable. He failed and Shisui gave up, opening the door and coming down the stairs.

  


“Mikoto-sama?” He called out. “You sent for me?”

  


His aunt and the Uchiha’s leader’s wife clapped her hands together. “Ah, there you are, Shisui! You have a guest today, she asked to see you. She’s on our porch, declining to come inside.”

  


Raising his eyebrows, but obeying, he followed her out to their front door. That did not sound like anyone he knew. The door opened, Shisui squinting at the bright sunlight in his eyes, before his eyes landed on the little head of pink fluff.

  


“Sakura?”

  


__________________

  


Sakura twitched under her mother’s stern eyes. How in the world Kaa-san found out, she didn’t know. She suspected their neighbors saw her and gossiped about it, but maybe Mama herself saw.

  


Her parents were civilian, but even they knew an Uchiha when they saw one. Plus the Uchiha emblem on his shirt gave it away. When Mebuki looked out of the window that afternoon, she did not expect an Uchiha warrior carrying Sakura back home.

  


“Care to explain, little blossom?”

  


Her daughter continued avoiding her gaze. “Well… Remember about that friend I told you about? The new one?”

  


“Shisui? This is him? Sakura, I thought he was supposed to be your age, not _eight years older_. Though no, you’re allowed to be friends with older children, but _why didn’t you at least mention he’s an Uchiha_.”

  


Her father peeked at them from the sofa, where he was apparently _fake_ sleeping. “Uchiha? Wow, kiddo, I always thought that this charm of yours would tame anyone, but an Uchiha? I’m impressed.” Kizashi joked around, making Kaa-san hide her smile.

  


“Honey, I would prefer if you didn’t make this young lady feel good about not informing her parents about her new friend.”

  


“Aww come on Mebuki, Sakura probably forgot, you know how forgetful she is.” Tou-san winked at her. “She’s only four, after all. She’s young and foolish, just like we were once~”

  


“Kaa-san, I promise, Shisui is a good friend! He stood up for me when Ami was bullying me again and, and he always jokes around, and he never harmed me!” Sakura pleaded. “I’m going to become shinobi too, so what if he’s a ninja?”

  


“Ami’s still bullying you...?.” Mebuki sighed, leaving the matter for later. "But... you're so small and helpless..."

  


Tou-san snorted. “You worry too much. Not all Uchiha’s are like that frown faced leader of theirs, I’m sure. Like not all Haruno’s are such worrywarts like you.” He laughed at the last part, and cowered under Mebuki’s light slap to his back. “ _Oww_ , Mebuki, that hurt! And if you still care about influences, then invite the boy to dinner. That way we’ll meet him.”

  


Her mother raised her eyebrows. “Don’t lie Kizashi, I know you didn’t even feel it.” She tapped her chin, out of sudden deep in thought. “But that could work…”

  


“Then it’s decided! We’ll send Sakura in the morning to the Uchiha household.”

  


“But does she know where is it located? Maybe one of us should go with her, after all.”

  


“No it’s okay, it’s okay, Kaa-san!” Sakura waved her hands, pushing away memories of when she and a group of girls followed Sasuke-kun home. “If anything, they live in the district full of shinobi, it’ll be very safe!”

  


“Then it’s decided.” Her father said. “Young lady, you will be polite as you knock on their door. Then you’ll give the envelope to Shisui and come back home straightaway. After you say goodbye, of course.” Kizashi’s eyes twinkled in mirth, as he demonstrated in an exaggerated manner.

  


Even her mother smiled, and Sakura decided that, maybe this wasn’t too bad after all.

  


____

  


And this is how she found herself on their porch. Shisui continued to stare at her, head tipped to the side in surprise. 

  


“Hi Shisui! My parents are inviting you to dinner at six _pm_  today. They also told me to give you the envelope, it has all the other details in it. Please come, they really want to meet you!” The small blob of pink bobbed up and down on the stairs. Sakura shined with the force of the sun at him.

  


Shisui blinked, take aback. “Dinner? Tonight? With you _family_?”

  


Mikoto hided her smile. She thought this young girl came here for Sasuke, until she very politely (and hilariously) introduced herself and asked to see Shisui.

  


“Shisui-chan, I think it would be very impolite to decline.” Mikoto whispered to him. “After all, they’re very advanced as merchants. They have a giant trading system with people in all four corners of the world.”

  


Sakura gave a bright grin. “Yeah! We have lots of relatives. _Looooots_.” She opened her hands wide to emphasize. “I can’t remember all of them.”

  


Shisui snorted. He could never get tired of how Sakura made everything twice as childish or as funny. Then again she was only four. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Alright Candy-floss. I’ll come, thanks for the invitation.”

  


“Yay!” She fist pumped. Mikoto could _feel_ the adorableness. “I’ll see you later then! Don’t be late!”

  


And with that, she ran off. Mikoto aimed a knowing smile at Shisui. “Candy-floss? I did not know you liked making friends with toddlers, Shisui-chan.”

  


Shisui said nothing, though his ears turned a faint shade of pink. “If I was honest, I didn’t know that either, Mikoto-sama.”

  


_Kami-sama don’t let them tear me apart like a rag doll._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inhales
> 
> hemingway said this chapter's readability is grade 3. i shall now walk backwards in hell, thank you
> 
> anyways, shisui disappeared and sakura is not amused (tm). he deserved it though. and also reckless forgetful sakura is the kind of sakura i love
> 
> i had too much fun with the _Who's throwing water at me head?_ part. i have horrible sense of humor.
> 
> sQUEEEALLL DINNER WITH HARUNO'S SO FUN
> 
> funny how it seems that Kizashi would be the one who would rip Shisui apart (since he is dad), but in reality it is mebuki. mom is scary. i love mebuki.
> 
> ALSO WHAT THE HECK IM AMAZED AT HOW MANY KUDOS THIS TRASH THING GOT THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL
> 
> big thank you to Vanilaoverchocolate for suggesting the amazing nickname Candy-floss! And to other users, do not worry, a lot of other people will give sakura nicknames, im so thankful for all of your additions ohmygod
> 
> please comment! and offer advice or point out any mistakes that i probably have done but did not notice! I LOVE COMMENTS MUAH
> 
> ALSO!!! BIG THANK YOU TO MY FRIEND COCONUT WHO LET ME MAKE A CAMEO WITH HER OC, CODE-NAMED OSHIKA (it means stag btw)!!!
> 
> there are a couple of more cameo's, see if you can find them lol


End file.
